


Они такие разные

by risowator



Series: Сказки про акулку и фавна. [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказки про акулку и фавна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Они такие разные

Когда фавну мистеру Тумнусу становилось грустно, он покидал свои любимые горные пещеры, стада, пасущиеся на лугах, плодородные поля, и отправлялся на берег бушующего океана. Там он играл свою печальную мелодию, пока никто не мог слышать ее за шумом ветра. Но мистер Тумнус не знал, что у каждой его песни был невидимый слушатель, который имел хороший слух и всегда прибывал, издалека узнавая стук фавновых копытц.

Эрик был большой страшной белой акулой, и когда он первый раз встретил мистера Тумнуса, на самом деле он хотел его съесть, когда тот цокал маленькими ножками по прибрежным камням. Эрик уже нацелился и ждал подходящей волны, чтобы выпрыгнуть и откусить мохнатую ножку, может быть даже вместе с хвостиком, но тут фавн сел, достал свою дудочку и начал играть.

Эрику так понравилась мелодия, она всколыхнула какие-то старые воспоминания, когда он был еще маленькой акулкой, а не страшным монстром, сожравшим свою мать, он вспомнил как резвился, гоняясь за мелкой рыбешкой, вспомнил каким был легким... 

Когда мистер Тумнус прекратил играть, Эрик понял, что из его больших глаз-монеток катятся слезы, и тогда он передумал есть фавна, не смотря на то, что ему очень хотелось проглотить его, чтобы он всегда был с ним и играл в животе свою грустную песню.

Как-то раз мистер Тумнус пришел на берег океана, когда был дождь. Он понимал, что это опасная затея, но ему было очень плохо: очередная нимфа, за которой он бегал вдоль лесных озер, отказала ему в любви. Мистер Тумнус совсем не плакал - это всего лишь капли дождя стеками по щекам - когда он забирался по прибрежным валунам, омываемым разволновавшимся океаном, повыше, чтобы сыграть песнь о погибшей любви.

Эрик почти высунулся из воды, наблюдая за своим дорогим двуногим. Если бы он мог затаить дыхание, он бы это сделал - уж очень опасно поскальзывались быстрые копытца на мокрых камнях. Волны раскачивались, облизывая берег всё выше и выше. Перед самым последним валуном незадачливый фавн все-таки не удержался, копыто соскользнуло и мистер Тумнус упал в океан. 

В одну секунду Эрик оказался возле маленького тельца, ударившегося о воду, и за долю секунды закрыл перед ним пасть и не съел фавна. Он аккуратно подхватил его носом и отплыл подальше от камней и бушующих волн. 

У другого берега, где была ясная погода и штиль, Эрик нашел выступающий из воды плоский камень и положил на него мистера Тумнуса. Конечно он не знал его имени и про себя называл фавна "мой двуногий" или "козленочек".

Солнце высушило мохнатые ноги и начало припекать голую грудь и лицо фавна. Он очнулся на горячем камне посреди океана, лишь в ладонь свисавшей с края руки утыкалось что-то холодное и мокрое. Мистер Тумнус повернулся посмотреть что это такое и закричал:  
\- Ааааааааааа!  
На него из воды смотрела большая страшная акулища, она открывала зубастую пасть, в которой были девяносто шесть острых зубов. Мистер Тумнус не знал, что это Эрик так улыбается, потому что рад пробуждению любимого двуногого. 

\- Т-ты к-кто? - спросил, заикаясь, мистер Тумнус, чуть не переходя на испуганное блеяние, когда понял, что прям сейчас его не собираются есть.  
\- Я Эрик, - ответил зубастый монстр, и из его пасти повеяло холодом.  
\- А я Тумнус, мистер Тумнус, фавн. Я живу в горных пещерах... - он оглянулся по сторонам, пытаясь понять в какой части Света находится. - в лесах и...  
\- Мистер Тумнус значит, - попробовал на вкус это имя Эрик. - Очень приятно. Мне нравится слушать как ты играешь на дудке, - продолжал говорить Эрик, покачиваясь на волнах.

Мистер Тумнус очень удивился этому и не нашелся, что ответить, лишь подумал, как это удивительно, что его песни кто-то слушал.  
\- Да, и мне они очень нравились, - повторил Эрик, не замечая, что удивление фавна прозвучало у него в голове.

Они еще долго разговаривали о музыке и обо всём на свете. Эрик обливал мистера Тумнуса водой, показывая, как умеет высоко и красиво выпрыгивать, фавн смеялся и топал копытцами. Потом Эрик проводил мистера Тумнуса до берега, еще раз прокатив его у себя на носу, и взял обещание вскоре обязательно встретиться.

Так началась их большая дружба. Однако Эрику по-прежнему хотелось съесть мистера Тумнуса, особенно когда он вспоминал прикосновения мягкой шерсти к своему носу, когда катал фавна на себе. Он надеялся, что тот не прочитал этого в его мыслях, раз продолжал приходить и играть теперь уже веселые мелодии. А мистер Тумнус всё знал, но не мог отказаться от друга. Ему нравилось любоваться большим сильным телом, когда солнечные лучи играли на влажных плавниках. А еще ему тоже очень хотелось прикоснуться к другу, погладить его мокрый нос, но он знал как это опасно. 

Так они и жили, встречаясь на берегу, любуясь друг другом на расстоянии. Песни фавна постепенно стали грустными и акулка в такие моменты старался не выныривать из воды, чтобы мистер Тумнус не видел, как он плачет. 

Однажды Эрику приснился сон, что у него есть две ноги и руки, и что он может ходить по земле и дышать без жабр, а еще ему снился мистер Тумнус, он скакал по горам, насвистывал веселую песенку и улыбался Эрику. Было так красиво и так по-настоящему, что при следующей встрече он рассказал сон мистеру Тумнусу. Оказалось, что это сам фавн наслал на Эрика сон. Фавны, оказывается, такое умеют. Когда появляется тот, кто становится им очень дорог. После этой новости акулка расплакался от счастья, а мистер Тумнус не побоялся быть съеденым и погладил его по мокрому носу. 

И дружили они долго и радостно. А где-то неподалеку плавала золотая рыбка, которая однажды исполнит желание, в благодарность за то, что ее не съест Эрик.


End file.
